Barghest Odogaron
Black Flame |ailments = Black Flameblight Bleeding |weaknesses = Water Aether |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Barghest Odogaron is a Rare Species of Odogaron with access to the Black Flame element. It is notable for its pitch-black hide, red eyes, and veins that glow faint blue as opposed to bright red when enraged. Physiology Barghest Odogaron shares many similarities with the standard species, but has some notable differences to set itself apart from it. Its hide is pitch-black as opposed to blood-red, granting it stealth in dark conditions, and its eyes are red instead of blue. Its claws, spikes, and fangs are slightly longer, with the former being dark blue in appearance, and its veins emit a faint blue glow instead of a bright red one. Its body is covered in small, blue dapples. Ecology Barghest Odogaron sits high on the food chain, feeding on carrion as well as weaker monsters, such as Gastodon, Raphinos, Barnos, Shamos, Tzitzi-ya-Ku, Dodogama, Great Girros, Paolumu, and Radobaan, and competes with other high-level monsters, such as Legiana, vanilla Odogaron, Pink Rathian, Azure Rathalos, Bazelgeuse, Vaal Hazak, and Nergigante, for food. In addition to thriving in the same areas as its relatives, it also travels to the Elder's Recess in order to increase its chances of finding food in times where it is scarce within the Coral Highland and Rotten Vale, and adapted to a nocturnal lifestyle in order to reduce the chances of competing with other monsters for food, with its pitch-black hide and dark blue claws and spikes enabling it to hunt without being spotted. Should that fail, its dapples allow it to turn invisible thanks to their ability to bend light, similar to Lucent Nargacuga's. Its black and dark blue colouration is also the result of it gaining access to the rare and mysterious Black Flame element. It maintains this element by consuming the corpses of Elder Dragons along with crystallized bioenergy, Fire-elemental monsters, volcanic rocks, and coal, and stores the contents in a specialized sac. It can release this intense heat through its claws, spikes, and fangs, which empowers its physical attacks along with releasing any excess heat inside its body. When disturbed, it produces a noise similar to a rattling chain that warns intruders to stay away, and if they ignore its warning, it will relentlessly pursue them until either it or they die. Behavior Like the standard species, Barghest Odogaron is incredibly hostile, relentlessly attacking anything that disturbs it, regardless of how big and strong its intended marks are. It will warn would-be attackers to stay away from it by making a noise similar to a rattling chain, and if they do not heed its warning, it will bombard them with Black Flame-infused attacks until they perish. Abilities Like the standard species, Barghest Odogaron will immediately become enraged after eating a corpse, meat set by hunters, or a chunk of meat it spawns with. It has access to the rare Black Flame element, using it to demolish its foes, and can turn itself invisible when not attacking, similar to Lucent Nargacuga. It also exhibits greater physical prowess than the standard species, having increased speed, power, and durability overall. Habitat Barghest Odogaron is found in the Coral Highland, Rotten Vale, and Elder's Recess. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,900 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,430 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,370 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 20 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Neck: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Body/Back: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 0 (Matter) * Forelegs: 25 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Hind Legs/Tail: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 5 (Matter) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★★★ *Matter = ★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Barghest Odogaron has the same attacks as the standard Odogaron, except its claw, bite, and tail attacks inflict Black Flame damage and Black Flameblight. That said, it has some attacks of its own. Hellfire Circle Barghest Odogaron envelops its tail in black fire, then swings it across the ground in a 360 degree motion, creating a large circle of fire around it whose flames quickly and drastically increase in length. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Black Flameblight. Monster Toss If another monster is in the area, Barghest Odogaron will turn invisible, then pounce on them, completely catching them by surprise. It will then grab them by the neck with its teeth, shake and slam them onto the ground multiple times, then fling them at the hunter with a swinging motion of its head. Small monsters deal low-medium damage and fly faster, whereas large monsters deal high damage and fly slower. Its monsters of choice are Gastodon, Mosswine, Raphinos, Barnos, Girros, Shamos, Tzitzi-ya-Ku, Great Girros, Dodogama, Paolumu, Lavasioth, Legiana, Azure Rathalos, and Kirin. Small monsters die after this attack is used, whereas large monsters take approximately 1,150 damage in total, giving them a chance of survival if their health is high enough. After the attack is finished, the monsters will go back to doing what they normally do. Hellfire Stream Barghest Odogaron plants its claws into the ground, then quickly releases a large stream of black fire from its mouth, using a sweeping motion as it does so. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Black Flameblight. In G-Rank, it will walk towards the hunter while using the attack, reducing their chances of avoiding it. Invisibility Barghest Odogaron turns itself invisible, similar to Chameleos and Lucent Nargacuga. It will then swiftly jump behind the hunter in an effort to take advantage of their blind spots, using one of its Black Flame-based attacks afterwards. Fortunately, like the other two monsters, it becomes visible once it starts to attack. Hellfire Wave Barghest Odogaron envelops its tail in black fire, then swings it multiple times in a row, creating five waves of fire in total. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Black Flameblight, and the area around the waves has weak wind effects. When enraged, it will use the attack twice in a row, and the size of the waves increases in G-Rank. Hellfire Smash Barghest Odogaron hoists itself into the air, envelops its claws in black fire, then slams its front paws onto the ground before it, creating damaging rupture lines that release large bursts of fire from below. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Black Flameblight, and has quake effects. When enraged, it will use the attack four times in a row, with each smash going in a random direction. In G-Rank, the rupture lines will double in both size and numbers, increasing the attack's overall range. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Hr43-muGwg Weapons Dual Blades Barghest's Hatchets --> Phantom Hatchets -->Demonic Chainblades --> Hatred and Despair Lance Barghest's Lance --> Phantom Lance -->Chthonic Dhara --> Everlasting Wound Charge Blade Barghest's Strongarm --> Phantom Strongarm -->Torturous Flame --> Cerberus Insect Glaive Barghest's Rod --> Phantom Rod -->Monstrous Trident --> Hades Light Bowgun Barghest's Rifle --> Phantom Rifle -->Deathly Ember --> Untimely Demise * Note: All of Barghest Odogaron's weapons are upgrades of the standard Odogaron's and Ebony Odogaron's. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 300-635 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -15 *Thunder -5 *Ice +5 *Dragon +15 *Earth -5 *Wind +10 *Nature +5 *Aether -15 *Matter +5 Skills: Honed Blade, Sheath Control, Punishing Draw, Defense Down (L) G-Rank Defense: 490-725 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -15 *Thunder -5 *Ice +5 *Dragon +15 *Earth -5 *Wind +10 *Nature +5 *Aether -15 *Matter +5 Skills: Honed Blade, Sheath Control, Punishing Draw, Defense Down (L) Gunner High-Rank Defense: 150-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -10 *Thunder 0 *Ice +10 *Dragon +20 *Earth 0 *Wind +15 *Nature +10 *Aether -10 *Matter +10 Skills: Honed Blade, Sheath Control, Punishing Draw, Defense Down (L) G-Rank Defense: 270-470 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -10 *Thunder 0 *Ice +10 *Dragon +20 *Earth 0 *Wind +15 *Nature +10 *Aether -10 *Matter +10 Skills: Honed Blade, Sheath Control, Punishing Draw, Defense Down (L) Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Barghest Odogaron has the same breakable parts of the standard species. Quests WIP. Trivia * Barghest Odogaron is based on and named after the barghest, a mythical creature that takes the form of a monstrous black dog with red eyes. Like its inspiration, the monster can turn itself invisible and makes a noise similar to a rattling chain. * When exhausted, the range and power of Barghest Odogaron's Black Flame-based attacks will decrease. It can recover stamina by eating corpses, the local Herbivores of the area it's in, or a chunk of meat. * Barghest Odogaron's weakness to Water was based on its namesake being unable to cross rivers. * Credit for the original icon goes to TheBrilliantLance, while credit for the new icon goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. * Barghest Odogaron was created years before Capcom announced the introduction of Ebony Odogaron, a black-scaled, red-eyed, Dragon-elemental Odogaron Subspecies. This announcement is why it was reclassified as a Rare Species. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Rare Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Black Flame Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Black Flameblight Monster Category:Nin10DillN64